Boy Meet Boy HunHan 1 of 2
by jonghyunkim351
Summary: Ketika takdir mempertemukan mereka/ Apa ini?/


Boy Meets Boy [HunHan]

Luhan POV

Lama sekali bisnya, aku kan harus cepat sampai rumah dan mulai belajar pelajaran Kim Songsaengnim untuk ujian besok. Kuketukkan berkali-kali kakiku pada tanah saat rasa bosan menderuku.

Ah, itu dia busnya!

Aku bersiap-siap untuk mulai menaiki bis begitu bis berhenti dihadapanku. Kulangkahkan kakiku dan duduk dikursi sebelah kiri yang menghadap jendela.

Kukeluarkan bukuku dan mulai mencatat beberapa kalimat penting dibuku catatan kecil yang kupunya. Pekerjaanku selesai dengan cepat, karena materi ujiannya pun hanya sedikit.

Ketika aku membuka tempat pensil bermaksud untuk menyimpan kembali alat tulisku, baterai kameraku terjatuh kelantai bis. Kutundukkan badanku bermaksud untuk mengambilnya, tapi sayang bis yang semula berjalan tiba-tiba berhenti itu menyebabkan baterainya menggelinding kedepan bus menjauhiku.

Kulihat baterai itu terus menggelinding kedepan dan terhenti karena menabrak sebuah sepatu. Kudongakkan kepalaku melihat siapa pemilik sepatu itu untuk meminta maaf.

Deg!

Oh tuhan! Namja itu lagi?!

Namja tinggi dengan kulit albinonya membalas pandanganku datar, lama kami menatap hingga aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Ada apa ini Luhan? kenapa jantungmu berdetak kencang dan mukamu memanas? Kugenggam pensil ditanganku erat. Namja yang pernah mengangguku sekaligus membuatku jatuh cinta kini ada tak jauh dihadapanku.

Bagaimana ini? batinku.

Lama bergelut dipikiranku, akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk mengambilnya. Kutegakkan badanku untuk berdiri, tapi sebelum berdiri kulihat ia mengambil baterainya dan menggenggamnya.

Kududukkan kembali tubuhku, apa aku harus kesana dan mengambil dari tangannya langsung?

Kuhela napas dan mencoba menguatkan diri dan menahan detak jantungku, kutegakkan lagi tubuhku dan mencoba berjalan kearahnya.

Ia masih menatap lurus pada mataku dan tetap pada ekspresinya yang datar, langkah kakiku terasa melambat, sekitarku juga melambat dan dapat kurasakan ada sebuah soundtreck yang terdengar.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan dan kusambut uluran tangannya yang memberiku baterai. Kurasakan tangannya yang hangat dan besar ketika tidak sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan.

Deg Deg Deg

Wajahnya benar-benar tampan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Gomawo" ucapku.

Kubalikkan tubuhku kembali ketempat duduk, Oh tidak! Seorang yoeja bertubuh gemuk dengan dandanan menornya sudah terlebih dahulu menempatinya. "Aku akan duduk disini, aku sudah membereskan barangmu. Ini.. Kau bisa berdiri saja"

Aku mengangguk mendengarnya, mengiyakan suruhannya. Kuambil tasku yang diberikannya dan mulai menyiapkan diri ketika bus kembali berjalan.

Kurasakan seseorang berdiri disampingku, tepat disampingku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati namja itu berdiri disampingku. Terkejut? Tentu saja, ini jarak paling dekat dengannya, wajahnya berbalik dan mulai menatapku lagi, wajahnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari yang tadi. Kubalas tatapannya walau aku harus mebekan detak jantungku.

Bisa kulihat semburat merah dipipinya dan sedetik kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Deg Deg Deg

Kumohon berhenti jantung! Berhenti!

Luhan! Ya ampun, aku sudah benar-benar tidak kuat. Jantungku berdetak berkali lipat ketika namja ini berdiri disampingku. Seolah menemani dan menjagaku dengan badannya yang tinggi.

Kubalikkan badanku kearah kanan sehingga tubuh kami saling membelakangi dan tak butuh lama aku bersyukur karena halte tempatku berhenti sudah sampai. Segera saja aku berjalan turun sembari menetralkan detak jantungku.

Kuhela napas lega, akhirnya aku bisa sampai kerumah dengan cepat. Tapi tidak, instingku mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengikutiku. Ya! Mengikutiku!

Apa namja tadi?

Deg Deg Deg

Kurasakan jantungku mulai berdetak tidak normal kembali saat kurasakan sesuatu semakin intens mengikutiku. Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat sembari mencoba melirik sedikit kebelakang, hanya sedikit.

Kuhentikan langkahku sebentar, kurasakan sesuatu yang mengikutiku tadi juga terasa terhenti.

Pasti namja itu! Pipiku menghangat memikirkan kalau namja itu mengikutiku, bibirku membuat lengkungan senyuman. Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku dan dapat terasa 'sesuatu' itu juga mengikutiku.

Senyumanku semakin lebar dengan detak jantung yang tidak bisa dibilang normal, kala aku kembali memikirkan bahwa namja itu mengikutiku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat dan beberapa detik kemudian mengubah temponya menjadi lambat. Dan...

Kosong! Dibelakangku tidak ada siapapun, termasuk namja tampan tadi. "Ck! Hanya halusinasiku saja ternyata!"

Kubalikkan badanku lagi kembali berjalan dan kemudian memutar badan kebelakang sekedar memastikan bahwa namja itu memang tidak benar-benar ada. Putus asa sudah.

Kuhembuskan napas putus asa dan berbalik lagi. BRUKK Seketika waktu terasa berhenti, namja itu... Namja itu.. Ada didepanku!

TBC or END ?


End file.
